


Consolation

by Ambrena



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la fin de "L'Amulette de Samarcande", Devereaux trouve un moyen bien particulier de remercier Nathaniel... PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Ecrit en avril 2015 pour AndersAndrew lors de 5 Acts sur les kinks "abusive relationship (underage)", "dirty talk", "begging" et "ass fetishization ".

Devereaux le fit monter dans la luxueuse limousine à ses côtés. En état de choc, encore tressautant, Nathaniel le suivit sans se méfier. Il avait encore dans la poitrine ce sentiment qui lui élevait le cœur, une sorte de lumière qui tanguait en même temps que le chagrin en lui. Les tempes lui en bourdonnaient. Docile, il s’assit dans le sens de la marche, et découvrit le dramaturge Quentin Makepeace, lové sur le siège opposé.

« Mon ami Quentin m’a dit que ce serait une bonne idée que de t’offrir quelque réconfort, mon garçon », commença le premier ministre d’une voix douce. Nathaniel hocha la tête, engourdi. Il ne comprenait pas tout de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais Rupert Devereaux avait l’air bienveillant et gentil. Il ne prit pas garde au sourire appréciateur qu’esquissa Quentin Makepeace de son propre côté, un sourire qui était monté jusqu’à ses yeux mais qui les animait d’une lueur concupiscente.

Cependant, le trajet se déroula sans incidents ; Devereaux ne fit rien de plus que de lui presser la cuisse avec une douce langueur. De l’autre main, il lui tapotait les joues avec son mouchoir brodé. L’apprenti magicien en était émerveillé, lui qui admirait tant le premier ministre. Il se trouvait incroyablement chanceux d’être le sujet de tant d’attentions fines. Ses larmes redoublaient, sans qu’il sache trop s’il continuait à pleurer par réel chagrin, ou juste pour être aussi doucement consolé.

Une fois arrivés, ce fut le dramaturge qui ouvrit la portière en premier, comme empressé, en repoussant le majordome assigné à cette tâche. Nathaniel, lui, dut enjamber les genoux du premier ministre pour sortir. Étrangement, il s’obstinait à ne pas bouger, comme s’il désirait que le jeune garçon le frôle. Certes, la voiture était spacieuse, mais ce n’était pas très pratique, et il ressentait quelque chose de curieux à l’idée de se frotter ainsi à cet homme, si gentil fût-il. Mais en fait, ce fut plutôt l’autre qui le toucha, car il sentit une main ferme agripper ses fesses, non pas agressivement mais avec une sorte de tendresse. Il s’extirpa de la limousine, un peu gêné, persuadé que ce n’était qu’un accident.

Makepeace se passait la langue sur les lèvres, songeur.

Une armée de domestiques les accueillit, de l’allée aux graviers blancs et à la pelouse régulière au grand hall orné d’un lustre luxueux. Les petits pas de Nathaniel ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le tapis rouge. Il se régalait les yeux. Ses deux aînés l’entraînèrent dans un bureau de taille modeste, bien que confortable – probablement l’espace de travail personnel de Devereaux. Les serviteurs furent tous congédiés, et ils se retrouvèrent presque seuls. Car Quentin Makepeace resta dans l’embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, le regard brillant de convoitise, l’épaule appuyée contre le cadre de bois poli.

Nathaniel pensait qu’on l’avait emmené à Londres afin de continuer l’interrogatoire sur les évènements concernant le complot et la mort de Lovelace. Il n’en était rien. Devereaux voulait manifestement lui montrer sa reconnaissance, d’une manière bien particulière.

Certes, il demanda à celui qu’il appelait ‘John Mandrake’ de récapituler encore quelques évènements – les plus douloureux, ceux qui faisaient encore monter aux yeux du garçon des larmes factices, que le premier ministre, incroyablement proche, lui essuyait d’un revers lent de la main. Il finir par recueillir le liquide lacrymal du bout des doigts, avant de le lécher. Makepeace hochait la tête, approbateur. Tout à son voyeurisme, il émit un son étouffé, une sorte de gémissement languissant et honteux, de ceux qu’apportent les plaisirs solitaires. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes délicates, Nathaniel se retourna brièvement vers lui, perplexe.

« Je veux juste regarder », déclara-t-il en décroisant les bras, paumes levées en signe de dénégation.

Devereaux lui reprit le visage en coupe, entièrement dévoué à son entreprise de consolation, et le garçon ne prêta plus aucune attention au libidineux dramaturge. Il se laissa envelopper par les douces caresses du premier ministre, plus dévoué encore qu’un père, puissant et attentionné. Plutôt que de lécher ses larmes en les capturant sur ses doigts, il finit par aller les boire à la source même, sur ses joues détrempées, et cela éveillait au creux des reins de Nathaniel une curieuse volupté. Il était si heureux que le ministre s’intéressât enfin à lui ! Il pensa aussi que c’était la première personne, depuis Mme Underwood, à lui caresser les joues pour essuyer ses larmes – et avec une telle dévotion !

Une telle innocence renfermait des trésors de volupté. Et Devereaux s’excitait de cette fascination admirative, filiale, si différente des flatteries flagorneuses et lourdes des sycophantes qui l’entouraient habituellement. Même Quentin Makepeace, et la simplicité de ses plaisirs, ne parvenaient pourtant à masquer l’intrinsèque hypocrisie du moindre de ses compliments. C’était cependant le membre de son entourage qui lui ressemblait le plus, avec également Marmeduke Fry et ses appétits pervers, peut-être. Tous trois avaient le goût des jeunes garçons, et les moyens de satisfaire ce penchant. La bosse à son entrejambe enflait, impatiente, mais il tentait de la dissimuler. Il espérait également que John n’avait pas remarqué l’obscène renflement. Il n’était pas encore temps.

Pressentant que les baisers dont le premier ministre couvrait le visage – jusqu’au front et aux paupières – de l’apprenti présageaient d’une étape plus intime encore, Makepeace avait sorti sa virilité de son pantalon de soie et la malaxait sans vergogne. Les yeux rivés sur le charmant tableau entrelacé, il s’imaginait profiter des blandices qu’offrait le petit John Mandrake à son maître. Maintenant que la bouche de Devereaux était entrée en contact avec la peau, douce et délicate, du presqu’adolescent, des rapports plus intimes encore ne devraient pas tarder.

Et de fait. Aidé de ses doigts agiles et de ses dents, le premier ministre commença à dénouer les boutons de la sage chemise du garçon. D’un mouvement lui aussi délicat, il lui retira sa veste, non sans des remarques presque paternelles tant elles se souciaient de son bien-être. John, lui, paraissait subjugué, pas le moins du monde contraint ou forcé. Mais Makepeace se surprit à désirer davantage de violence. Il eût voulu voir ces beaux yeux remplis de peine également exprimer la douleur physique et l’indignation. Ce visage rougi de pleurs serait sans doute magnifié par un déni prude, au lieu de cette expression exaltée et tendre.

Il amplifia les va-et-vient sur sa verge tendue, rêvant d’empoigner ces fesses parfaitement rondes et charnues afin d’y appliquer des morsures, de sévères fessées, les derniers outrages enfin. Au contraire, Devereaux redoublait de minauderies et de gentillesse, ses lèvres traçant une véritable Carte du Tendre sur la poitrine maintenant dénudée de l’enfant. Pour davantage de commodité, il le fit s’assoir sur ses genoux, et l’entoura de ses bras, tout tremblant. Ce fut dans cette position, assez incommode, au demeurant, qu’il lui retira son pantalon. Ce dernier tomba sur les chevilles de John, dont la respiration haletante s’accéléra encore. Bien au chaud dans le giron de Devereaux, son propre membre viril commençait à se réveiller, ainsi qu’en témoignaient les grognements satisfaits du ministre.

Toutefois Makepeace se sentait frustré. Il ne voyait pas bien, ce qui gâchait quelque peu l’intérêt de la chose. Certes, l’enfant était désormais délicieusement nu, mais se tenait d’une telle manière qu’on ne pouvait voir les deux virilités se frotter l’une contre l’autre – car il n’existait nul doute possible sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Quelques morceaux de chair rose de ci, de là, tout au mieux. Une version expurgée des _Mille et Une Nuits_ aurait été plus explicite que cet ersatz.

Pendant que John Mandrake jouait de moins en moins la comédie du petit enfant qui avait perdu son maître, et s’enferrait davantage dans le rôle, taillé sur mesure, de l’apprenti dévoué prêt à satisfaire son supérieur hiérarchique, le dramaturge sentait sa frustration s’intensifier encore. Rupert n’y connaissait rien. L’empressement presqu’adolescent aussi délicieux pouvait être appliqué à bien d’autres utilisations que cette parodie parentale incestueuse. Il avait en tête une corruption plus drastique encore de cette innocence offerte. C’eût été une dynamique fort différente, emplie de coups et de supplications, mais ses oreilles languissaient de ne point les entendre.

La verge toujours sortie de ses habits, au paroxysme du désir d’être satisfait, il passa dans la salle qui était juxtaposée au petit cabinet et se servit de l’un des pentacles qu’elle comportait afin d’invoquer l’un des djinns qui lui servaient d’esclaves sexuels. C’en étaient trop. Ses appétences avaient besoin d’être satisfaites.

D’un chuchotement pervers, il demanda au démon de prendre l’apparence de John Mandrake, exactement tel qu’il était dans le bureau adjacent : nu, abandonné, et surtout vierge. Sans la moindre préparation d’aucune sorte, il s’enfonça dans son intimité douce, chaude et étroite, et entreprit de se décharger non seulement des tensions qui étaient nées à la vision du petit manège de Devereaux, mais aussi de l’intense surmenage qui avait pesé sur eux tous en cette journée trépidante.

Le premier ministre était lui aussi nourri par cette motivation. Pendant qu’il continuait ses caresses et ses baisers attentionnés, il oubliait qu’il avait frôlé la mort, qu’il avait vécu quelque chose de terrible. Et Nathaniel trouvait dans cette affection intéressée mais si agréable de quoi oublier les racines véritables de son chagrin, qui n’était, après tout, pas seulement feint. Il n’avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de penser à tout ce qu’il avait perdu. Et s’être vengé de Lovelace n’avait pas ramené Mme Underwood à la vie. Pendant quelques instants, ce deuil passé et l’urgence de son désir actuel se mêlèrent et s’enflèrent en lui. La vengeance ne réparait pas la mort des êtres chers. Ces sentiments provoquèrent un redoublement inattendu de ses sanglots, ses épaules tressautèrent. Prévenant, Devereaux lui embrassa les paupières et lui donna plus d’affection encore.

Estimant que le jeune garçon était prêt, il effleura de ses lèvres la petite virilité douloureusement tendue, avant de la prendre en bouche plus entièrement. Les doigts de John se crispèrent sur son veston et il les caressa, rassurant et accommodant. Les intimes attouchements que sa langue lui prodiguait faisaient pousser au garçon de petits gémissements de jouissance inachevés. Sa grande admiration, purement cérébrale, s’accouplait maintenant à des sensations plus tangibles, exquises et sensuelles. Il jouit à longs traits, le dos cambré, indolent et repu.

Mais déjà, Devereaux revenait à l’assaut, avec ses doigts, cette fois-ci, et la verge de John recommença lentement à s’ériger. Il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole emplie d’un liquide huileux, qu’il passa sur ses doigts. Puis, avec une savoureuse douceur, il en massa l’orifice le plus secret de l’apprenti. Le premier ministre en traça le contour, attendit qu’il soit parfaitement détendu, et y fit entrer très progressivement un doigt, puis deux, et enfin trois – non sans cesser ses adorables caresses sur le petit pénis du garçon, qui ondulait des hanches, subjugué. Et ainsi, il le préparait à un commerce plus délectable encore. C’était l’enfant qui en voulait davantage, impatient, titillé qu’il l’était par ces promesses tactiles.

Loin de cette indulgente pantomime, Makepeace possédait avec fièvre le double démonique de John Mandrake. Les puissants coups de butoir s’accompagnaient de claques sur le derrière rebondi, et le bruit flasque des chairs entremêlées ajoutait encore à son excitation. Le djinn, habitué à ces ignominies, avait adopté un corps dont l’anus s’ouvrait de sucs odorants, tel une fleur demandant à être cueillie. Dans cette fornication sordide entre un humain et un démon, la réalité botanique n’avait plus court, de même que les conventions sociales les plus élémentaires. En revanche, Makepeace pouvait donner libre court à ses fantaisies les plus sombres.

« Je vais te la mettre bien profond, petite salope ! Je vais te péter la rondelle tellement fort que tu pourras plus marcher droit. Tu la sens ? Tu la sens, ma grosse bite bien juteuse et ferme ? Elle est pour toi, entièrement pour toi, et ne t’avise pas de te plaindre, pauvre pute » s’exclamait-t-il à mi-voix avec une rage jouissive, tandis que Devereaux se perdait dans un galimatias tendre et enchanteur.

« Quel bon garçon fais-tu, John, lui disait-il en lui embrassant l’épaule. Si mature pour ton âge, continuait-il en le pénétrant avec douceur, si gentil, si adorable. Tu mérites d'être récompensé, mon aimé, largement et au-delà de tes fragiles espérances.... Mon cher, cher petit ange gardien… »

Envahi de sensations inédites et sublimes, Nathaniel nageait dans le ravissement. Il était à la fois fasciné et ravi, son corps entièrement comblé par un plaisir qu’il n’aurait pas même rêvé – lui qui manquait de surcroît d’imagination. Il émit des gémissements, d’abord étouffés puis, voyant qu’ils satisfaisaient grandement le ministre, de plus en plus forts. Sa voix se perdit dans les aigus, tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte, Makepeace plaquait sa main sur la bouche du djinn-esclave, pour le besogner rudement. Il réalisait ce que Devereaux aurait voulu faire de l’apprenti : un accouplement violent et bestial, sauvage, immonde même. Au contraire, il se forçait à la douceur, aux lents gestes sensuels, à la gentillesse bienveillante.

Ce fut ainsi avec d’extrêmes précautions qu’il se retira, en ayant la certitude que le garçon avait lui aussi joui. Puis il le fit enfin descendre de ses genoux, avec maintes attentions délicates, des cajoleries innombrables. Il lui cala enfin la tête entre ses cuisses, doucement, sans le frusquer, et l’enfant docile comprit bien vite ce qu’on attendait de lui. Il se mit à laper avec complaisance le membre charnu qui lui était ainsi offert.

Presque repu de ses propres jouissances, Makepeace était revenu regarder. Il avait cependant ordonné à son démon exclusif de réaliser sur sa personne le même office que le petit John. Et ce fut ainsi, doublement stimulé par la vue et par le toucher, qu’il assista aux dernières relations intimes entre Devereaux et le garçon.

« Vas-y donc, chère petite chose, l’encourageait-il. Rien qu’un petit moment, soulage-moi de mon fardeau… »

Avec délicatesse, il se retira lorsqu’il sentit qu’il allait jouir, pour ne pas imposer à son adorable jouet la saveur si âcre du liquide séminal. Un goût qui s’était par contre attardé dans son propre palais. 

Après l’acte, il rhabilla avec des soins infinis l’enfant docile, qu’il embrassa sur les deux joues, sur le front, sur les lèvres et encore sur les joues. Le visage rougi, les yeux brillants, l semblait quelque peu agité, mais très dévoué et surtout, satisfait. Devereaux tira la sonnette, ce qui alerta l’un de ses domestiques, qui raccompagna le petit.

« Comment j’étais ? » demanda-t-il à son confident, en rajustant sa cravate.

Quentin avait la voix haletante et le corps endolori, mais il trouva néanmoins la force de lui ciseler une réponse qui accomplissait le miracle d’être à la fois mielleuse et sincère.

« Je n’ai pas tout regardé, avoua-t-il d’abord sans honte, car j’étais moi aussi occupé à mes propres plaisirs. Néanmoins, ce que j’en ai vu était très bien, monsieur le ministre, continua-t-il d’une voix suave et languissante, où nageait un reste de désir. Vous bénéficiez d’un talent certain pour vous attirer les faveurs de n'importe qui – ce que ce jeune homme n’est pas, de toute évidence, talentueux comme il l’est. Il était sans nul doute déjà sous votre charme, mais vos délicieuses attentions vous l’ont probablement attaché pour toujours…  
-Parfait », conclut Rupert.


End file.
